


Our Everlasting Affinities

by Night_Hawk94



Series: Affinity Series [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betty and Jughead are parents, Coda, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyfest, Our Great Affinity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Hawk94/pseuds/Night_Hawk94
Summary: If there’s one thing Betty finds both heartwarming and immensely attractive it’s watching Jughead be an amazing father, especially in the middle of the night when their son can’t seem to fall asleep.





	Our Everlasting Affinities

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for Our Great Affinity. Enjoy. 
> 
> Note: Our Great Affinity and Our Little Piece of Affinity should be read first. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m not a parent. I’ve never raised a child before in my life. Forgive me if this doesn’t seem realistic or accurate.

_"In family life, love is the oil that eases friction, the cement that binds closer together, and the music that brings harmony." –Friedrich Nietzsche._

 

It was a little ways past midnight when Betty stirred awake, her eyes slowly opening when she felt Jughead trying to slip out of their bed without being noticed.

 

"Jug?" She mumbled into the darkness, her voice groggy and thick with sleep. She was about to turn around and face him when she felt his arms around her again, his warm body pressing against hers as he snuggled back into her for a second.

 

"It's alright baby, it's just Oliver. Go back to sleep, okay. I've got this." Betty closed her eyes and nodded, her lips pulling into a crooked smile when he kissed the shell of her ear and her neck softly, "I promise I won't be long." She heard him say, before he threw back the covers and got out of bed.

 

Betty sighed quietly and lay there for a while, counting the seconds instead of trying to fall asleep again, not that she could if she wanted to anyway. She usually found it hard to sleep unless Jughead was beside her, spooning and holding her close. For the last month or so, waking up in the middle of the night like this had become a regular thing for both them, so much so that she was starting to get used to it and not in a good way either. In fact, it worried her more than anything else because these late night disturbances revolved around their four year old son struggling to get a consistent and good nights sleep most evenings.

 

At first, both her and Jughead had brushed it off as nothing terribly serious, convinced that it was just a phase Oliver was going through at the time, but when they started waking up to him frantically calling for them in the middle of the night more than once a week, their initial concern towards the whole situation changed very quickly.

 

Even though she knew it was cynical, Betty had her suspicions that something like this was bound to happen at some point.

 

Until now, everything in their lives had been wonderful.

 

Her marriage with Jughead was solid and happier than ever, and despite what she had read and heard her whole life, her pregnancy had gone about as smoothly as she could've hoped for - thanks to a lack of complications and the minimal bouts of morning sickness she had to go through. Of course, Jughead had been beyond amazing as well. He'd spent hours of his spare time reading books to prepare himself and he'd helped Betty paint and decorate the baby's room as well. He'd also gone out of his way to pamper her in any way he possibly could, bringing her whatever she needed whenever she needed it, without question. No matter the time or place.

 

Thinking about it now, she had to admit that his dedication to becoming an amazing father and being an loving husband was pretty adorable and endearing.

 

Of course, he'd gone into a full on panic attack when her water had broken in the middle of the night and she'd gone into labor, but the birth of their baby boy had gone off without a single problem, and aside from the occasional stints of endless crying from Oliver, a general lack of sleep and the everyday challenges of being new parents, raising their son together had been an absolute dream - till now. She only hoped that whatever was causing this would go away as quickly as it had appeared.

 

After waiting almost twenty minutes for Jughead to return, Betty's anxiety started to grow and she couldn't help but wonder what was taking him so long. Usually if it took either of them longer than this to calm Oliver down it probably meant that whatever had happened wasn't good. She let out a soft sigh then and pulled back the covers, getting up to go and find out for herself.

 

Their apartment was quiet and dark and as she approached Oliver's room, she stopped just outside the slightly open door when she heard her husband's voice coming from inside.

 

"- There's nothing wrong with being scared buddy, but you know mommy and I would never let anything happen to you, right?"

 

Betty moved then, adjusting her position so that she could peer through the small gap between the doorframe and the actual door. Jughead was crouched on the floor beside Ollie's bed and she smiled to herself when she saw him smooth back a few strands of messy black hair off their sons forehead. Apart from his green eyes and a few notable personality traits, Oliver was the spitting image of his dad in more ways than one, especially during moments like this.

 

"Do you and mommy ever get scared?" Oliver asked then, sounding shy and a little uncertain. 

 

"Oh yeah, all the time," Jughead said and even though Betty couldn't see his face properly she could tell that he was smiling softly, trying to comfort their son even more, "Lots of things scare us."

 

That seemed to pique Oliver's interest and her heart fluttered uncontrollably in her chest when all the vulnerability in his eyes faded away, only to be replaced with pure, childlike curiosity.

 

"Like what?"

 

When Jughead turned his head towards the door, Betty knew that he couldn't see her. He had no idea she was even there after all, but she knew exactly what he was going to say when she saw his lips pull into a massive smirk.

 

"Well I don't know about you, but I think grandma can be pretty scary sometimes."

 

"Daddy!" Oliver giggled happily, smiling brightly from ear to ear, "Don't be silly, she's not scary!"

 

"See, you're already a lot braver than I am," Jughead said, chuckling along with him as well, "Maybe you could try and get some sleep now. What do you say, buddy?"

 

Oliver smiled and nodded, snuggling back into the warm confines of his bed and duvet when his dad tucked him in again.

 

With a warm smile on her lips, Betty watched them for a short while, feeling a familiar wave of happiness course through her body while she observed the effortless way Jughead took care of their son. She loved how he could make Oliver laugh and smile on a dime and how he always double checked to make sure that he had his favourite stuff animal around to "protect him". It was heartwarming and immensely attractive to her in every way. No matter what, watching him be an amazing father was something she would always love.

 

"Do you want your night light on or off tonight?" Jughead asked, finally standing up.

 

"On, please." Oliver said around a short, but exhausted yawn and Jughead nodded slowly, kneeling down beside a nearby socket to plug in the crescent moon shaped night light they'd gotten for him recently.

 

He went back over to the bed afterwards and when Betty saw him lean down to kiss Ollie's forehead and whisper one final goodnight, she returned their room and quickly slipped back under the covers, waiting only a few minutes before she felt the bed dip under his weight and his arms wrap around her again, his hands smoothing under the shirt she had on and over her skin, pulling her back against him and molding their bodies together same as before. After a few minutes, she moved her one hand down to his and intertwined their fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze when Jughead nuzzled his face into her hair and brushed his lips over her skin softly.

 

"Is everything alright?" Betty asked quietly. She shifted in his arms, turning around to face him when he didn't say anything and despite how dark it was she could still see how down and concerned he was now. It didn't surprise her though. Not one bit. She was just as anxious as him after all.

 

"Everything's fine for now, it's just -" he paused briefly and closed his eyes with a sigh, leaning into Betty's touch when she reached out and traced the line of his stubble ridden jaw with her fingers, "I'm really worried about him Betts. Whatever this is, I think it's getting worse."

 

"I know," Betty whispered, shifting closer to her husband when he opened his eyes again, "I am as well. I really think we should take Kevin's advice and take him to see someone. You know, see if we can figure out what's causing all of this."

 

Jughead nodded in agreement, but his lips twisted into a grimace at the thought as well. They'd been talking about this on and off for almost a week now, trying to decide if it was the right thing to do or not. Neither of them really liked the idea. It troubled them more than anything else actually, but after tonight and the last couple of weeks, taking their son to see a professional seemed like their best and only option at this point.

 

"I just can't fathom how this could've happened though," he said, mumbling to himself quietly, "I don't know, maybe we did something wrong or - maybe I made a mistake and did something I shouldn't have or - ."

 

"Hey, don't do that," Betty pleaded gently, caressing his cheek to try and calm him down when she saw the telltale signs of where his thoughts were going, "This isn't anyone's fault, Juggie. Especially yours." she said, refusing to let him think that he was anything remotely like that greaser gang leader father of his.

 

She waited a few minutes and when he still looked unconvinced she moved beside him, rising up onto her knees so that she could straddle his hips when he rolled onto his back in response. Jughead peered up at her then, the look in his blue eyes a mixture of doubt and curiosity, but Betty's lips stretched into a wide, toothy grin when he sighed and settled his hands on her bare thighs like he always did, the tips of his fingers pressing into her skin lightly.

 

"Listen, I don't have to tell you that you're a better man than your father, Jughead Jones. You already know that you are. We aren't our parents. We never will be and we didn't do anything wrong either, stuff like this - it just happens sometimes, that's all."

 

He sighed quietly, almost as if he were conceding the point, and the one corner of her mouth lifted into a crooked smile when he did.

 

"Yeah, but -"

 

"- but what, are you seriously going to try and convince me that you aren't an amazing father or that our son doesn't adore everything about you or that he isn't the luckiest kid in the world to have you as a parent?" Betty asked, looking at him incredulously, "Because I'm more than ready to fight you on that." She finished and for the first time in the last half-hour, Jughead started to laugh, chuckling warmly and visibly relaxing beneath her.

 

"Yeah, I guess that would be pretty pointless, wouldn't it?" he said, his eyes shining now as he smiled up at her.

 

"Well, after everything I've seen you do over the years I'd definitely say so." Betty said as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his softly, her stomach stirring with want when he slowly slid his hands up to her hips and gripped them firmly.

 

"Don't forget, he's incredibly lucky to have someone like you as well. We both are, Betts." Jughead murmured the words when they parted, waiting only a second or two before he pecked her lips again and she couldn't help but smile when he did, "I still can't believe it's been eight years since we saw each in The Paperback for the first time."

 

"I know, I can't believe it either." Betty giggled, brushing the hair off his forehead and leisurely

running her fingers through the thick and unruly strands for a moment.

 

Sometimes none of this felt real to her. The very thought that it had almost been a decade since the they'd first met had a tendency to overwhelm and consume her at times, but always in a way that made her happy and think that she couldn't imagine her life turning out any differently, but her novel getting published, getting married to Jughead and the two of them starting a family together, was just the beginning. A lot more had happened and changed since then and it was all for the better.

 

Betty felt Jughead touch her face then, the familiar sensation of his thumb grazing over the apple of her cheek bringing her back to reality in an instant.

 

"Do you want to know what I love the most about that day though?" he asked quietly and Betty nodded when she looked at him again. They'd spoken about their first meeting so many times in past already that she wasn't sure if there was much else to say, but him bringing it up again made her curious and ready to be proven wrong.

 

"I know it didn't look like it, but I wasn't in the best place back then and I had no idea what was going happen next. My future was in tatters and then I saw you at the top of those stairs, staring right at me and even though I didn't understand the full extent of that moment or know what it would mean to me one day, I somehow knew that you were going to change everything for me and you did." He paused for a moment and swallowed thickly and Betty held her breath when she saw the look in his eyes shift into a kind of vulnerability he reserved for her and only her. The kind she'd only seen maybe a handful of times, "I like to think I'm a good person and I've always tried to be one, but I wouldn't be the man, the husband or the father I am today without you, Betts. Of that I'm certain. You're so beautiful and you've believed in me every step of the way. I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

 

Betty sat there in silence, momentarily stunned by his words and by how profound they were. Her head was spinning. Her heart pounding and twisting with so much love that she wasn't sure how to even begin processing it all. He'd confessed his thoughts to her on several occasions before tonight, but these moments of total trust and emotional fragility, no matter how rare or infrequent they were, still meant the world to her.

 

She wanted to tell him so many things. Like how he was her rock and kept her going most days. That she was just as lucky to have him in her life, but in that moment the right words escaped her. His thumb was still caressing her cheek in an absentminded fashion, but it was only when he brought it down to her mouth and dragged it over her lower lip, that they both felt compelled to move, his mouth settling over hers in an intensely slow and deep kiss when they met in the middle. That pull between them still as strong and as undeniable as ever before.

 

Betty whimpered into his mouth and kissed him back just as heatedly, her veins coursing with pure fire when she felt Jughead's hand slip under her shirt and travel up the length of her body, his palm barely grazing the side of her breast before he pulled his mouth from hers, reached down and tugged her shirt up and over her head, leaving her completely naked and exposed to him now.

 

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, taking a few deep breaths to try and steady herself before Jughead's lips were back on hers again, kissing her ravenously and without restraint. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer in return, desperate to feel more of his bare body against hers than just the warm skin beneath her fingers. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she could hardly form a thought beyond what they were doing, completely consumed by him. Jughead moved suddenly and Betty gasped against his lips when he flipped their positions, using the full weight of his body to press her down into the mattress once she was underneath him. She could feel his growing arousal against her inner thigh when he settled himself on top of her properly, heat pooling between her legs when she did.

 

"Juggie ..." she slipped her fingers into his hair and pulled on the strands lightly, moaning softly and tilting her head to the side when he brushed his lips over her throat in a series of hot, open mouthed kisses.

 

"I've missed you, Betts... so fucking much." Jughead murmured. He dipped his head even lower and covered her breast with his mouth this time, sucking and swirling his tongue around her already taut nipple, sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body. It had been a long, difficult and exhausting week for both of them and aside from a few stolen kisses and moments that were always far to short, they'd barely had a chance to be alone like this together.

 

"I've missed you as well ... so much. You have no idea." Betty whimpered, crying out seconds later when Jughead skimmed his hand down her body and touched his fingers to her core, finding her wet and ready for him. Her back arched off the bed and a long, tortured groan trickled from his throat when he slipped a finger and then another inside her, both of them tumbling faster and faster. He stroked her almost teasingly, moving and curling his fingers until, much to her embarrassment, she felt her orgasm rush up on her, overwhelming her senses and taking her completely by surprise.

 

"Oh - oh my god ..." Betty whined, pressing herself against him when she felt her body starting to tremble.

 

"Fuck ... Betts." Jughead growled lowly, dipping his tongue into her mouth and kissing her headily when she suddenly fell apart at his touch, clenching around his fingers.

 

She came down slowly, her chest heaving as she tried to compose herself as quickly as possible. Normally they would wait and try to take things slow, but given how long it had been and how desperate they were for each other - going slow just wasn't an option for them tonight.

 

"Jug I ... I want you. I need you now." Betty breathed, her voice thick and still delirious with euphoria. She moved her hand past the waist band of his pajama pants and Jughead groaned deeply into her neck, breathing heavily and stiffening above her when she brushed her fingers along his hardened length a few times.

 

"God, I want you so bad, Betts ... so bad. This week without you was the absolute worst." He gasped and moved against her hand then, kissing her with an intense and searing kind of passion when her grip around him tightened slightly. That was all she needed to hear. Betty quickly pushed the pants off his hips and he pulled back from her, kicking them off entirely before he settled himself between her legs again and rolled his hips, dragging his cock through her silky folds at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

"Juggie, please - just ..." she tried to speak, tried to beg and she moved against him restlessly, her hands clutching at his back, trying to pull him closer to her.

 

"What baby?" Jughead asked, his voice soft and husky in her ear, the sound exciting her senses beyond words now, "What do you want?"

 

"You," Betty said, moaning almost desperately when he moved against her again, "Only you. Please ... please don't make me wait any longer."

 

He smirked against her cheek and shifted above her, nudging her entrance gently before he eased himself into her, her cry of pleasure barely muffled when she buried her face into his shoulder. Every movement he made after that stretched and filled her in the best and most delicious way possible and even after eight years she found that there was still no better feeling in the world than this - than the unbelievable way he always made her feel.

 

"Yes, that feels so good ... oh my god, Jug ...." Betty whispered, straining herself against him when Jughead pulled out a little and pushed back in, the simple action already creating a delicious amount of friction.

 

"Jesus you're telling me," he whispered back, "Every time, I swear  ... every single time it just feels better and better, baby." he finished hoarsely.

 

They stayed still for a moment, breathing and steadying themselves before Jughead lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes dark and desirous as they burrowed into her stark and hooded ones. He held her her gaze when he started to move, rolling his hips into hers in a series of deep and even thrusts that she met with her own, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist so that he could slide in even deeper. They found their rhythm quickly, well practiced and almost effortless as they moved together the same way they'd done for years now, their breathing mixing and mingling and growing heavier and heavier with every second that passes. They kissed with wild abandon, whispering over and over again how much they loved and needed each other. It was everything and yet somehow it still wasn't enough.

 

When Jughead pushed her thigh open a little wider and quicken their pace suddenly, Betty gasped against his lips and moaned almost breathlessly. She could feel herself starting to spiral, her stomach muscles clenching and she knew it was only a matter of time now before she lost control completely.

 

"Juggie - I'm so close ... so close." She breathed shakily, clinging to him to try and steady herself.

 

"Me too, baby ... ," Jughead groaned, his voice breaking just a little as well, "... Me too." He reached down between them and touched her, brushing his fingers over her clit to hurry her along and Betty cried out at the feeling that erupted insider her, arching herself against him again.

 

When she fell apart minutes later, she pressed her face deep into the hallow of his neck and muffled her sobs of ecstasy, her legs clamped around his hips as he thrusted into her once - twice - three times before he stiffened and jerked above her, her name falling from his lips in a series of breathless sighs against her ear. He tried to hold himself up, but collapsed on top of her anyway and she held him close, her fingers carding through the hair on the back of his head while they both tried to catch their breath.

 

"God, that was incredible ..." Betty heard him  say after a moment, sounding breathless and pretty satisfied just like her. "We're never going that long without each other ever again."

 

"Deal." She said with a smile, still panting softly herself.

 

They giggled together and Jughead lifted his head to look at her, nuzzling her nose with his when he did. Betty touched his face in return, tracing his eyebrow and the line of his jaw - thinking that there was no where she would rather be. That there was no one else she would rather be with than here with him.

 

""I love you so much." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

 

"I love you too." she promised right back, gently coaxing him back down to her so that they could kiss again - deeply and unhurried this time.

 

Minutes passed before they finally stopped for no other reason than a basic need to breathe. Jughead sighed and slowly rolled off Betty, gently pulling her back into his side again once he was settled, their legs tangling beneath the sheets and their arms wrapping around each other, both of them drifting off to sleep within no time at all.

 

~

 

When Betty woke up the following morning  she was alone in their bed and by the look of things she probably had been for quite a while now. She wasn't surprised by the discovery though - it was no secret that Jughead had become quite the morning person since they'd first met, often getting up before her most days.

 

She smiled to herself and sighed as she snuggled back into the warm duvet and sheets for a while longer, pressing her face into his pillow and inhaling his familiar scent. A part of her didn't feel like moving, the memories from last night still fresh in her mind, but another part of her didn't want to waste one more second away from the people she loved the most either.

 

With that in mind, she slipped out of bed and quickly threw on her sleeping shorts and one of Jughead's beloved S t-shirts before making her way down the hall towards the kitchen, a warm smile tugging at the corners of her mouth when she heard noises coming from that direction.

 

"Now break it gently ... remember like daddy showed you."

 

Betty peered into the kitchen then and much like it had the night before, her heart soared with so much warmth and love when she saw Oliver perched on the kitchen counter, trying to help his dad make what looked like pancake batter.

 

"Like this?" Oliver asked happily. He tapped an egg against the rim of the bowl with too much force as he spoke and Betty bit her lip, trying to swallow back her laughter when it crumbled in the little boys hands - the actual egg and bits of the shell landing in the ingredients already in the bowl below.

 

"That's close enough, well done, buddy!" Jughead said with a soft chuckle, mussing up his son's hair.

 

In many ways, this was a typical Sunday for them. They always woke up a little later than usual and if the three of them didn't spend a majority of the morning cuddled up in bed listening to Oliver's "stories", they were in the kitchen, laughing and smiling while they all made breakfast together in their pajamas. There was no rush. No pressing need to go anywhere or do anything and Betty loved every second of it, no matter how routined it had become or how typical it felt. She watched as they mixed the ingredients together and when she stepped into view, Oliver saw her, his eyes immediately lighting up when he did.

 

"Mommy!" Oliver squealed happily, abandoning his whisk in the bowl before he practically hurled himself off the counter and into Betty's arms once she was close enough.

 

"Hey baby boy!" she said around a laugh, giving him a big hug when he threw his arms around her neck and held on tight, "What are you and daddy up to?"

 

"We're making breakfast!"

 

"Oh yeah?" she glanced at Jughead who was leaning against the counter now with his arms folded across his chest, smirking at the two of them. He was still shirtless, dressed only in a pair of pajama pants and his hair was tousled, easily making him the most attractive thing she'd ever seen. "And are you guys making a big mess in here?"

 

"No, we're not!" she heard Oliver promise at once, even though she could clearly see the bits of eggshell and flour scattered all over the countertop and floor.

 

"We were actually going to make you breakfast in bed, weren't we buddy?" Jughead added then and Oliver pulled back to look at her, nodding his head. Betty smiled crookedly and giggled, placing kisses on his cheek when she saw the slightly disappointed and bashful look in his green eyes. She felt decidedly guilty all of a sudden, part of her wishing she'd stayed in bed now.

 

"Oh I'm so sorry, sweetie," she apologized, looking back and forth between her son and husband. Jughead merely laughed in response and stepped towards them, slipping his arm around her waist before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her mouth.

 

"Well, you could always make it up to us by helping," he teased, his blue eyes shining, a smile tugging at his lips when Betty smirked at him. He knew that she knew exactly where this was going, "And by 'helping' I, of course, mean by making us breakfast instead. What do you say, Ollie, do you think mommy should make us breakfast?" Jughead asked and a huge grin spread over Oliver's face almost immediately, apparently indicating that he loved the idea.

 

"Yes, mommy should, because she ruined our surprise!" The little boy said quite adamantly, making both Betty and Jughead burst out into fits of laughter.

 

"Looks like majority rules, Betts," Jughead declared, speaking directly in her ear before he brushed his lips against her neck in a soft kiss. The two boys grinned at her playfully then, and Betty rolled her eyes at them. She sometimes forgot - for maybe a split second or two - how adorably annoying they could be when they did stuff like this and this time was no exception.

 

"Tell you what," Betty said, lowering Oliver down to the ground, "How about you run back to your room and hop back into bed and when breakfast is ready I'll bring it to you so that you can have breakfast-in-bed instead. How does that sound?"

 

Oliver jumped and clapped happily, apparently loving that idea just as much as the previous one if not more, and before Betty could even get another word out, he threw his arms around her legs in a quick hug, thanked her and scampered down the hall back to his room. She watched him go, noticeably relieved that he didn't appear to have any lasting affects from his nightmare last night.

 

"He seems to be fine this morning by the way," Jughead murmured, stepping up behind her so that he could wrap his arms around her torso and hug her close from behind, "I still think we should keep an eye on him though. Maybe ask your parents for some advice when we see them next weekend for lunch, what do you think?"

 

Betty sighed and leaned back into his chest, resting her arms on top of his and snuggling into him. She could remember a time when her husband would avoid talking about his mother in-law at every-turn if he could. He wouldn't even utter her her name let alone consider asking her for advice about anything at one point, but for all her faults Alice Cooper had changed, taking everything that happened when Betty had brought Jughead home for Christmas that one year to heart. She had successfully mended her marriage with her husband Hal and she only got involved in her daughter's life when she was needed or asked for now.

 

Of course, ever since Oliver had been born Betty's relationship with her parents had only improved to the point where they saw them regularly.

 

"I think -" Betty turned in his arms slowly and looped her own around his neck, pressing herself against him when he pulled her closer, "- That whatever we decide to do. We'll make that decision together as a family."

 

"And you really trust us to make such a big decision by ourselves?" Jughead teased, fingering a lose strand of her hair before he tucked it behind her ear.

 

"Oh no not at all," Betty giggled, running her hands down the length of his back, "But we'll figure it out together, no matter what okay?"

 

She watched his lips turn up into a soft smile. He nodded his head then, affection and clear admiration filling his eyes, and any doubts or worries she had herself faded away before he settled his mouth over hers soundly, leaving her breathless and sagging against him by the time they parted.

 

She meant every word. His concern was endearing. She loved that he was so open to learning and asking people for advice about what to do. She knew that they would never stop needing help, but despite all the banter and fun-filled chaffing she was sure that they could handle this and any anything else that might come their way in the future. For first time parents, they'd done a pretty good job raising Oliver together so far and no matter how many times they stumbled or fell down along the way, they somehow found a way to make things work and this little hiccup would be no exception.

 

"So what was on the menu this morning before I showed up and ruined the big surprise?" Betty asked, grinning up at him lovingly.

 

"Um ... how does pancakes with an eggshell filling sound?" Jughead asked, his crooked grin and the playful lint in his voice making her smile from ear to ear before she collapsed into him, her laughter barely muffled when she pressed her face into his chest.

 

"Wow, I can't tell you enough how absolutely scrumptious that sounds," Betty murmured sarcastically and he started to laugh, his arms tightening around the small of her back, "I mean, I love eggshells in my pancakes as much as the next person, but I think it might be a good idea if we started from scratch."

 

He was still laughing when she pulled back to look at him so she caressed his cheek and pushed the stubborn curls of hair off of his forehead, thinking that there was very little else in this world that could make her happier than she was right now.

 

"You know, I couldn't agree with you more, Betts," Jughead murmured once he'd calmed down, his eyes still shining with mirth when he leaned down and kissed her again.

 

They got to the work after that, the two of them whipping up a fresh bowl of batter in no time at all. They smiled and laughed a lot while the pan heated up and the sizzling sounds filled the kitchen, the two of them stealing deep, love filled kisses whenever they could and burning a few pancakes along the way when things got a little too carried away.

 

They shrugged it off as nothing more than new memories that they could chuckle over later though, completely lost in each other and their domestic bliss.

 

In the end, it was all worthwhile when they saw the pure joy on their son's face. For both of them, that would always be enough.

 

 

~~~

 

 

That afternoon Betty found herself sitting on a stool behind The Paperback's large wooden counter, reading a book while patiently waiting for Jughead to return with their usual lunch.

 

As expected on a Sunday, the store was pretty quiet, it's book-lined walls housing only one or two customers at a time, but that didn't bother Betty in the slightest. In fact she preferred it that way, taking full advantage of the relaxed atmosphere and enjoying it. She peered down at Oliver then and a warm smile formed on her lips when she saw him seated on the floor, still playing with the wooden airplane toy JB had given to him for his fourth birthday months ago. She sighed quietly then and fiddled with the edge of the page she was reading, making a mental note to remember to check the stores inventory and incoming stock orders before they left today.

 

Even though it had been three years, she still wasn't used to the idea of her and Jughead owning The Paperback together.

 

When Kevin had revealed that he wanted to give his families beloved bookstore to them, they had been stunned into silence. It'd been an unexpected offer and a massive decision to make on their part and while it was wonderful gesture, Betty recalled felling quite dubious towards the whole prospect at the time until Kevin eventually went on to explain that he'd always planned on doing this and that if they took him up on his offer it would be immensely beneficial for them. Only then, did they allow themselves to feel just a little bit more excited.

 

_"I know you're feeling uncertain right now, but think about it, you're there practically everyday anyway. You know how everything works already and you certainly love and appreciate the place a lot more than I ever could. Honestly, I can't think of a reason why I shouldn't sell The Paperback to the the two of you! Besides if you ever need my help I'm always around!"_

_"Yeah, but Kev we cant just take The Paperback from you like that -" Jughead had said, trying to argue with his friend, but Kevin wasn't having any of it._

_"Yes you can, Jug and you will!"_

 

Betty grinned to herself as the memory played out in her head and she thought about how thanking Kevin - for intervening in their lives in the best way possible whether intentionally or not - was actually starting to become a bit of an inside joke amongst all of them.

 

Not that Kevin would be complaining anytime soon. He was a complete sucker for a good compliment after all.

 

A customer approached the counter then, and after making the usual amount of small talk and ringing up the books she wanted, Betty was about to settle in and carry on reading her book when she felt a small hand grab onto her leg and something solid press into her skin. She glanced down with a knowing sigh, the one corner of her mouth lifting up into a warm, crooked smile while she watched Oliver use the side of her calf as a sort of runway for his toy airplane. One of the many things she loved about her son was the incredible ability he had to keep himself entertained most of the time. In fact, as long as he had his imagination, some kind of toy to play with and his own little space - neither her nor Jughead had to really worry about keeping him preoccupied.

 

Betty giggled softly when her son looked up and gave her a brief, but toothy smile then, her hand brushing back the same stubborn curls of hair that he'd inherited from his father out of his eyes - her heart swelling and bursting with so much love and contentment while she watched him play for a while longer.

 

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Oliver stated after a moment, letting out a soft whine and looking decidedly miserable when he plopped back down on the floor again.

 

"I know sweetie, I am as well" Betty cooed, giving him a gentle smile, "But don't worry, I'm sure Daddy won't be much longer, okay?"

 

It took a second or two, but the little boy eventually nodded and once his attention was focused back on his airplane again, Betty pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Jughead asking him where he was. His reply came within minutes.

 

J: Just around the corner, baby. Shouldn't be long now.

 

Sure enough, the bell above the door chimed only minutes later and Jughead appeared, ladened with packets of food from the same deli they'd been getting their lunch from for years now.  No wonder he took so long. Betty shook her head and smiled at the sight of him, taking in his breathless and slightly disheveled appearance. It was ridiculous how adorable he could be without even trying sometimes. He caught her eye then and his lips pulled into a sheepish smile, almost as if he'd read her mind.

 

"What did you do, buy the whole shop?" Betty joked, stepping out to meet him when he set the bags down on the counter. Jughead chuckled and smirked at her playfully, his eyes shining with amusement.

 

"What I can say Betts, you married a man with a hearty appetite."

 

"Apparently I did, you big caveman." she teased, let out a giggle when he scoffed and snaked his arms around her waist, hauling her up against him.

 

"Well, let's not forget how many times I had to wake up and make you a toasted cheese in the middle of the night because grumpy and hungrier than a baby dinosaur!" He retorted, teasing her right back.

 

"That's not fair!" Betty laughed, smacking his chest lightly, "I was pregnant when you did that for me!"

 

"And yet you never gave me a single bite not even after I went all the way to the nearest 24 hour supermarket to get cheese because we didn't have any."

 

Betty rolled her eyes and scoffed as well. She remembered that night quite clearly and how she felt both amused and immensely sorry for him when he had to brave the cold weather outside just to get some cheese for her. His fingers were blue by the time he got back and once she'd eaten her sandwich, she thanked him profusely - warming him back up in the best and most delicious way possible.

 

"I did pay you back though. Every time." she pointed out, giving him a coy smile and slipping her arms around his neck.

 

"Mmm ... that's true." Jughead murmured, his eyes darkening just a little as he lifted her up to him and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss eagerly, a part of her suddenly wishing that they were at home instead of work right now, "Was everything alright here while I was gone?" He asked, his one hand slipping under her shirt and settling on her hip.

 

Betty shrugged her shoulders. "Quiet actually. Just a couple of customers, nothing special."

 

"And how was Ollie - he didn't bug you or get too bored or anything?"

 

"Oh not at all, he was - " but Betty paused suddenly, realizing only then that despite Jughead's obvious return their son was nowhere to be seen.

 

Normally he would've come out by now, squealing happily as he ran over to his daddy and gave him a very enthusiastic hug and the fact that he hadn't yet surprised her quite a bit. She stepped away from Jughead and went back behind the counter again, just to check on Oliver and make sure he was okay, and her heart stopped immediately, tightening and twisting almost painfully in her chest, when she couldn't find any sign of him anywhere.

 

"Oh my god ..." she breathed, swallowing thickly.

 

"What?" She felt Jughead's hand on her shoulder then, squeezing gently, "Betts, what's wrong?"

 

"Oliver, he ..." She took a deep, steadying breath, desperately trying not to work herself up into a panic without any real reason too, but when she looked at her husband and saw the worry and confusion in his eyes, she couldn't help it, feeling her anxiety levels rise, "... He was ... he over there like ten minutes ago, playing with that toy JB got him and now ... he's ... I'm not sure where ..."

 

"Whoa okay, okay," Jughead said when he pieced together what she was getting at. For a few seconds he looked about as worried as she did, but unlike her, he composed himself remarkably quickly, placing his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down as well, "Breathe Betts, it's alright. He's a four year old in a bookstore, I'm sure he hasn't gone very far."

 

That's true. He's right. He's a four year in a bookstore. He couldn't have gone far. We'll find him.

 

Betty kept telling herself that while they searched every inch of The Paperback, her nerves only relaxing the second she found Oliver on one of the many couches scattered around the store with his toy still clutched in his little hand - fast asleep and completely safe. She breathed a sigh of relief then, smiling and shaking her head - feeling a little silly now.

 

"You're such a worrywart sometimes." Jughead whispered in her ear then, giving her a little squeeze when he hugged her from behind.

 

"I'm a mother. I'm allowed to worry," Betty grumbled back, her lips twitching up at the corners when she heard him he chuckle and felt him press a kiss to the side of her head, "Besides I wouldn't be a very good one if I didn't." She added, leaning back into him.

 

"No you wouldn't," Jughead agreed, "And you are an amazing mother Betts, no matter what anyone might say or believe. Of course, Kevin and Moose are gonna love this story when I tell it to them tonight during dinner."

 

His words made her smile, the warmth and softness in his voice melting her heart in an instant. Even his little comment about telling Moose and Kevin what had happened couldn't dampen the way she felt now. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his throat gently, nuzzling her face into his neck as a silent thank you. She loved this man more than words could ever say, there was no doubt in her mind. There never had been.

 

Together, they watched Oliver sleep for a moment, sharing kisses and murmuring sweet nothings to each other before Betty took in the space around her, eying the stairs that led up to the shops second floor where they'd first met and seen one another. The spot where she'd shown him her scars. The storeroom where he'd been living in secret. The couch where they'd sat together during their first Literary Heroes Club meeting the night they finally started their relationship.

 

Everywhere she looked now, she saw a memory associated with the happiest part of her life, but beyond that and more importantly she saw the potential to make more. To turn moments like this - regardless of how simple or common they might seem - into something worth remembering.

 

~

 

Later on that evening, long after dinner had ended and their good friends had left, Betty was glad to be back in bed. Not because she was tired, but because she felt it was the most appropriate way to end things off.

 

Given that he'd slept most of the afternoon away, Oliver had stayed awake a little later than he usually did, watching cartoons and playing around with Uncle Kevin and Moose when he got the chance. Now though, he was fast asleep and curled into Betty's side, his soft snores barely drowning out Finding Nemo which was still playing on her laptop.

 

She smiled down at him, brushing the hair off his forehead before she turned the movie offand closed her laptop. She was about to lie down and go to sleep herself when her phone vibrated, drawing her attention.

 

_V: Hey B, sorry I took so long to reply and you're probably right now anyway, but yes - Archie and I will be coming up to visit in a couple of weeks. Details to be discussed still. I'll call you tomorrow! Love you!_

 

Betty smiled as she read the text over a few times. She was happy that Archie and Veronica were still enjoying themselves and doing well down in LA. They missed New York though and often mentioned that they might move back up one day. She was also thrilled to hear that they were finally getting married after years of being together. Part of the reason why they were coming to visit was to celebrate their engagement anyway and she couldn't wait to see them and catch up again.

 

She typed a text back to V saying that she couldn't wait to them and that they would definitely speak tomorrow when the door opened and Jughead walked in, talking to someone on the phone.

 

"- Alright yeah I'll remember, thanks for calling. Sleep well, Sarah." He said, smiling before he ended the call seconds later.

 

Betty frowned as she watched him. Sarah was his editor and had been for the last couple of years since he'd gotten his first crime/mystery novel; _The Rivers Edge_ successfully published a little more than a year ago and while it wasn't uncommon for his editor to call him, she'd never called him at this time of night before.

 

For both of them, getting his book published and having it turn out to be a tremendous success was as massive and exciting as it had been back when it had happened to her. Most of the time she could barely contain how happy and immensely proud she was of what he'd achieved and like he'd done for her, she stood by him, supporting him in every way she possibly could be. Of course, with Oliver being born her own writing had taken a bit of backseat in terms of priority. She still wrote whenever she felt inspired though and Jughead encouraged her - always insisting that they both had a stack of bestsellers locked away in their imaginations, just waiting to be written.

 

"So what was that all about?" Betty asked, keeping her voice low so that she didn't wake Oliver. Jughead grinned at her and crawled into the bed as well, being especially mindful of their sleeping son lying in between them, when he leaned over and planted a long, lingering kiss on her lips.

 

"We got the green light, Betts. She wants to have a meeting with us tomorrow."

 

Betty froze as soon as the words came out of his mouth and stared at him blankly, unable to believe that what she'd just heard was real. All those years ago when she'd found out that her first novel was going to be published - the feeling that came over her was beyond incredible and it didn't surprise her that the intensity of that feeling hadn't diminished in the slightest this time around.

 

"So Sarah liked it ... Really?" She asked, still in disbelief.

 

"She loved it. The concept and the chapters we've already sent her. She loved everything about it - especially that we're writing it together."

 

Betty released a shaky breath and allowed herself to breathe normally then, suddenly feeling thoroughly relieved. She was so overwhelmed. So happy. It was the best news ever. She smiled at Jughead, tearing up and he leaned in to kiss her on the lips again.

 

"We did it, baby," He whispered in awe and she could tell how overjoyed he was. That this meant so much to him as well.

 

"I know Juggie, I can't believe this, I'm so -" 

 

"- Shh careful." He cautioned, chuckling softly and nodding his head towards Oliver who rolled just then.

 

"Oops," Betty giggled quietly as well, "My bad." She ran her thumb over Ollie's cheek then and Jughead leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

"Should we move him?" He asked after a moment, his voice soft as he gazed down at his son fondly. 

 

On any other night she probably would've said yes. She would've scooped Oliver up in her arms and carried him off to his room herself, but looking at him now, at how peaceful and comfortable he was, she just couldn't bring herself to move him.

 

"No," she smiled warmly, "No, not tonight. Let him stay."

 

They both settled down and snuggled in closer to Oliver - their hands linking as they exchanged whispered goodnights and slowly drifted off together.

 

 

~~~

 

 

A month or so later, Jughead smiled  as he closed up The Paperback an hour earlier than usual and made his way home, only stopping once at Macy's to get out of the chilly autumn wind for a moment and to get a few slices of chocolate cake for absolutely no reason.

 

When he walked into their apartment a short while later, he found Oliver exactly where he expected him to be - watching cartoons in the living room - and after giving him a huge bear hug, asking him how his day was and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek that made his son squeal and laugh with delight, Jughead left him to his own devices, going off in search of his wife next.

 

He found her in their room, sitting on the edge of their bed with a massive smile plastered on her face that somehow grew even bigger when she lifted her head and saw him.

 

"What?" He said with a crooked smile of his own, hugging and kissing her back when stood up and practically threw her arms around him, "What is it?" He asked again, but Betty didn't say anything, she just beamed up at him and nudged her head towards the bedside table where three thin objects now sat. He recognized what they were instantly. The sight making him stiffen with an overwhelming amount of surprise and shock.

 

"Oh my god, Betts are ... are you?"

 

She nodded slowly, her arms tightening around him. "I am. Six weeks."

 

Six weeks. He felt his heart skip and burst with pure excitement within the confines of his chest at the thought of him being a father to not just one, but two children now. He honestly couldn't think of anything he would want more. Anything that could make him happier than he already was.

 

"So you're ... you're pregnant again?" Jughead asked just to be sure - still in shellshocked disbelief, a bright smile stretching across his lips from ear to ear.

 

"I am, you're going to be a daddy again, Juggie." Betty said, giggling softly when he let out a throaty laugh and immediately lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips with his and kissing her with all the enthusiasm and joy he could muster in that moment - which was quite a lot.

 

"God, I love you. I love you so much Betty." He whispered when they broke apart, tears filling his eyes when he looked at her.

 

"And I love you, Juggie. Always. I'm so lucky to have you. So lucky." She said, tears forming in the ducts of her eyes as well before she pulled him back down and pressed her mouth to his again, prolonging the moment for just a few more minutes.

 

When they walked back into the living room hand in hand, ready to tell Oliver that he was going to be a big brother to a baby by or girl one day, both of them knew what this meant. That this was just the beginning for them. That they were a family - whole and complete. That their affinities were intertwined and the love they had found together was everlasting.

 

Now and for forever.


End file.
